


Taking care of the dogs

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Caring Clones, Gen, How to put your General to bed, Making Friends, Non Consensual Drugging, Sometimes the brothers fight, The Devil Dogs, Tired Jedi Generals, doing this on mobile is frustrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: overtired General gets to field some Vode missing their own Jedi General.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Sharpe & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Taking care of the dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigFatBumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/gifts).



> So I took a bad tumble yesterday and totally fucked my ankle 😅 I have nothing better to do so have this story. I wanted to do something that involved other clones. But I probably won’t change my story tropes soon. Lol. 
> 
> *I watched the haunting of bly manner and holy cow this line had me thinking of Anakin. 
> 
> And this work is for BigFatBumblebee because their she works give me life.

Benduday started out like any other after a crisis had been diverted by the 212th: this time joined by the Devil Dogs as their specialty was frozen climates. PLO Koon had not been able to make the journey this time with the rest of his troops and so the Dogs were essentially let loose on an otherwise unsuspecting 212th battalion. 

Obi-Wan had fielded more fist fights between the Vode than he’d ever seen and was about to lay down the law when he remembered that older siblings suck. And that's essentially how the Dogs acted. Like older siblings. Their actual age made no difference. 

Sten had gotten into three fights just by insinuating that he could be a better commander than Cody. Karl played awful pranks on the battalion. At least half sported neon blue hair and the shower room was also neon blue. 

Commanders Sharp and Cody hadn’t gotten into fist fights. Deciding that the training mat would be their battle field. Obi-Wan just wished that the others would follow their commanders' good graces . Sadly that is not the case. 

They didn’t seem to like being ordered around off the battlefield. Not that was how Obi-Wan did it anyway. But still. There was something……

A sudden thought occurred to him and he groaned. How could he be so stupid. He had an easy report going with his own men but visitors who weren’t the 501st were essentially ignored. 

The dogs were. Well. They needed a little bit of attention. And with that firmly in mind Obi-Wan Set off to find them. 

&&&&&&

PLO and Obi-Wan had become friends later in life after Qui-Gon had died an honorable death for a Jedi. PLO had been there in those first few days that a former Padawan was trying to figure out how to be a Knight and a mentor figure. They avoided the term Master around Anakin. For reasons. 

He soon came to use it but with an attachment that Obi-Wan couldn’t dissuade him on and soon gave up. As long as he chose duty….but people can get love and obsession mixed up easily.* which Obi-Wan feared his apprentice did on the regular. 

Nonetheless. PLO was a lot of help with Anakin and so Obi-Wan decided to return the favor with the out of their depth Devil Dogs. He found Jark first. Licking his wounds in an unused Rex room. 

Obi-Wan had come bearing gifts. He put the paint set down along with a set of armpit the 212thbwished he’d wear. 

“I find it’s hard to come up with something to paint here. Would you mind giving me a hand????” He asked. 

Jark raised an eyebrow at him. But then shrugged. “I’ve nothing to do.” He muttered. 

Eventually a series of dogs appeared on the armpit and maybe some cats which were supposed to be the 212th. It wasn’t a scary set of armpit to wear into battle but Obi-Wan found he didn’t rightly care. 

&&&&&

Sharp sat cleaning his weapons when General Kenobi walked in. This time with a bunch of blasters that’d seem better days. 

He sat down a ways down the long table but close enough to hold a conversation if needed. sharp returned his attention to the blaster in his hand. 

General Kenobi proceeded to try and take a blaster apart. Badly. Sharp couldn’t help but watch in complete perplexion until he simply couldn’t take it anymore. 

He slid down and undid the blaster for the General. “Okay. Here is how you do it….”

They spent the next hour cleaning each blaster. Sharp opened up a bit and General Kenobi listened. Like General Koon did whenever Sharp needed an ear. 

When General Kenobi and his blasters were tucked away by Cody later. Sharp had a sudden thought. No more like a memory hit him in the back of his skull. That was exactly how General Koon had made friends with him. 

“Damn.” He muttered. 

&&&&&

If Obi-Wan found a way to connect with all the dogs. No one said anything about it. But the more he spent time with them the more the two groups of Vode got along and soon they joined up with the rest of Plo's and Kit’s troops. 

The three Generals were sharing tea in the meditation room. A gift Cody and the others have Obi-Wan on his last life day. They did their best to insinuate a feeling of the temple with tan walls that looked rocky. Plants from almost every planet they visited with more being added each mission by Feeder. There was a small water fixture as well and space beyond the big plasma window. 

They sat on cushions gifted by some royal or other and the low table before them reminded each of Master Yoda. The clay pot and onyx cups didn’t match but Obi-Wan loved it all. 

“Thank you for looking out for my Dogs” PLO said after one pot of bindian* tea had been drunk. 

“It was my pleasure, Master.” Obi-Wan said as he tried not to fall asleep. He hadn’t made the tea. This time. But he knew. 

“Oh no.” kit said. “Did you let Sharp make the tea??”

“Than we should all be having the same…” PLO the yawned. 

“What is going on?” 

“Sometimes the dogs get this itch to take care of us. We can’t seem to get them to understand that drugging us isn’t appropriate.” Kit stretched. 

“And since you too got drugged. It means you made friends with them.”

“Or Cody just has a big mouth.”

Nothing more could be said. The Masters succumbed to sleep and Vode strode into the room. Jark and Sharp got Kit and PLO. Easily picking both up as if they were stacks of hay. Codyngot General Kenobi. 

“Thanks for the tip.” He offered. 

“Of course. Jedi do not know when to rest.” Sharpe rolled his eyes. 

&&&&

Later a holo was uploaded to the 212ths and 501st cloud. One of Cody carrying a sleeping General to his quarters with the hashtag of:

MYKNIGHTINSLEEPINGARMOUR which wasn’t apt. But no one cared. Still it made its way into every trooper's Kenobi file. Only to be frazzled out later after order 66. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
